Harry Potter Next Generation Drabbles
by A Wilting Rose
Summary: A bunch of drabbles I have on my tumblr that I edited and put here about the Next Generation. The blog is mentioned in the author's note in case you want to check it out. Most of these are of Scorpius, Rose, James II, Alice II, and Roxanne- but there's a bunch for others too. Rating is set to T to be safe
1. Drabble 1

_A Lonely Christmas Eve - 2025_

Rose Weasley sat in her apartment, alone, and quiet, and dull; That dullness that contrasted with the bright lively lights in the room.

The door suddenly swung open, much to the redhead's surprise, and what a huge gust of wind she felt. For a brief moment, she could hear the busy streets of muggle London. Turning her head, she looked at her door, and a familiar tall man with blond hair was standing by the door step, holding two blue packets in one hand, and the spare key she kept underneath the flower pot in another.

A smile had brought itself on Rose's face. With haste, she got out two mugs; One for each of them.

Scorpius had thrown his coat somewhere on the couch, and fixed his blue Christmas jumper as he waited for Rose to come back with the mugs filled with hot water.

As Scorpius was making the hot chocolate, stirring the spoon in the mugs, he spoke to her.

"You know, all the Ravenclaw Quidditch members in history were invited to the Christmas Eve party today. I heard Alice passed by for a while, but she went with James after an hour.."

"And so?" Rose inquired.

"Oddly enough, you weren't there. I mean, you and Alice are practically the biggest Quidditch fanatics I know in Ravenclaw. Not only had Alice ditched for James, but you didn't attend at all."

Rose sighed, sipping the liquid from her mug, relaxing with the warm feeling of her drink.

"I guess.. I'm just not in the mood today.. I'm just awfully tired.." Scorpius didn't push any further. All he did was raise his mug, Rose doing the same, as they clinked their mugs together, and drank from it as thought it were wine. The grandfather clock Rose had in her apartment had sounded.

"Happy Christmas, my Rose."

"Happy Christmas too, Scorp."

 _But A Not So Lonely Christmas Midnight_

* * *

 _Author's Note: Drabble Derived and Revised from **MY** Harry Potter Next Gen Blog, **"Living The Lives of The Next Gen (Hiatus)" aka thenextgenconfessestoall**_

 _Wow my writing had a couple errors back then and I dont know I thought I was super good at writing around 6th and 7th grade but now that I reread it it's kinda vague, and just meh._

 _ **Alice** : Refers to my OC, as well as MANY, MANY OTHERS OC, Alice Longbottom II. In my case, its Alice Augusta Longbottom II. I think she's widely accepted enough by not only my followers in the blog, but others too so yeah. _


	2. Drabble 2

_Victoire and a Wedding_

* * *

"Oh dear Merlin.. What if the flower arrangement is wrong? What if they don't like the dress? What if the music gets messed up? What if they get the wrong flavour of cake? What if-"

"Gee! Victoire, calm down. I'm the one getting married here, and you're acting more worried than I'm supposed to be!" One of Victoire's close friends, Amaryllis, or just Arys, chuckled.

Victoire looked back at her. "I'm your _Wedding Planner!_ Of course I'm supposed to worry more than the actual bride is! It's all your fault for making me your wedding planner, dammit! I have no experience whatsoever!" Victoire ranted.

"You forgot," Arys replied cooly. "You're also my Maid of Honour. You're also the one supposed to calm me down. Like what if he says no? What if he starts to regret everything? What if- dammit, Victoire. Now you're causing me to worry as well."

"Sorry.." Victoire mumbled apologetically. "But we all know he's not regretting anything but not proposing to you earlier. To him, you're the sun to his moon. You're the world to him." Arys smiled.

"Thank you, Vic. But please, don't say anymore of that poetic and sappy stuff. You're going to take out all the words out of his mouth. I head a little snitch say that you and Teddy gave him some advice on making his vows.."

* * *

 _Victoire Weasley, the Wedding Planner and Maid of Honour, and her close friend, the bride to be, Amaryllis. Circa 2021._

* * *

 _Author's Note: Derived and Revised from MY Harry Potter Next Generation Blog, thenextgenconfessestoall .tumblr .com_

 _I'm trying to criticise 11/12 year old me's writing and I guess this one's idea was pretty cute, but there's still something that lacks, as always._

 _I sure do love OCs. I checked my notes from my iPad and notebook, as well as drafts on Tumblr and posts but I have no info of Amaryllis as an OC. I assume i have either seen the name on a fanfic, or I thought the name was just super pretty and needed an OC and just created her on the spot. I know she's blonde though._


	3. Drabble 3

_Molly II/Lorcan drabble. The prompt,_

 _Boy:"I'm going to be so jealous of the guy who gets to be with you"_

* * *

"You know, Molls.. I'm going to be _so_ jealous of the guy that gets to be with you." Molly's eyes widened in surprise, and looked up from her _really - important - due - tomorrow - why - did - I- rush - this_ Potions essay.

She didn't know if what she heard was a joke or not. " _I'm sorry?_ "

"I.." Lorcan stuttered. "You're a really good friend to have. You're funny, and incredibly kind, smart, an amazing cook, _pretty_ and.. and.. well, any guy would be lucky to have someone like you." The older Scamander twin ended, the pink paint that was splattered upon his cheeks rising to a deeper colour.

Molly's face, from being so flattered by her best friend's words, turned brighter than a tomato.

Realising just _what_ he had said exactly, Lorcan stuttered once more. "Oh.. I.. I just meant that-" Molly chuckled softly, a small smile etching upon her face, but it disappeared as quick as it came.

She just went back to finishing her Potions essay, but she replied to him in her thoughts.

' _That guy could be you.._ '

* * *

 _Author's Note : Derived and Revised from MY Harry Potter Next Gen Blog, thenextgenconfessestoall .tumblr .com_

 _Personally, I don't know why I shipped Lorcan and Molly, but I guess it was pretty cute to me and perhaps I saw a fanfic or headcannon about them. in fact, I don't even know what age the Scamander twins are supposed to be, I bet it has a confirmed year, but I wanted them the same age so screw you all._

 _I thought this one was cute, kudos to 11/12 year old me, but it's also really vague and I wish I continued more. Maybe I'll go edit this and make it longer some time the future._


	4. Drabble 4

_James II Alice II: The Prompt,_

 _Prompt: The girl is convinced that no guy would marry her. How does the guy react?_

* * *

Her eyes downcast, Alice gives a long deep sigh. "No one would want to marry me.." This then shocks James.

"What do you mean?" Alice looks at him, wondering if she could entrust him with this. Sure, they just became friends after years of her hating him with such a passion.. But she felt that their 5th year was ought to be different.. That maybe he could give him a chance..

Giving a sad smile, she responds back. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, I _don't know.._ " She says with a hint of sarcasm. "I'm not smart, nor pretty. I'm not fun to be around with, and my jokes are _totally_ _lame_. And according to such _reliable_ sources, I'm apparently a _teacher's pet_ , a _wannabe_ , a _cold hearted bitch_ , a _whore_ …"

Alice continued to ramble on and on, while James just stood beside her silently.

To him, and he knew to other people as well, that everything she mentioned was untrue. She was incredibly smart. Every moment he's ever spent with her was amazing, especially whenever they'd practice one on one Quidditch together. Being favoured by the teachers wasn't all that bad, and she was mischievous without people knowing. She was unique in every single way.

And she wasn't just pretty- she was the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

Noticing her friend's silence, Alice interrupted James' contemplations. "James?"

"I'd marry you." He blurted out, causing Alice to blush furiously.

"W-what?" She stutters, flustered. She hadn't noticed the tips of James' ears turn red, much to his relief.

"Well, as your.. friend.. I'd marry you if no else would.. Y'know, so you can be happy.." Alice thinks what he's said through, and gives him a small, but happy, smile.

"Well, if so, I'd be delighted to marry you."

* * *

 _Author's Note : Derived and Revised FROM MY OWN DAMN HARRY POTTER NEXT GEN BLOG, thenextgenconfessestoall .tumblr .com_

 _And here's the part where I critic my own work.. This was cute. Lacking something, but still cute. Good job 11 or 12 year old me. I think I've always liked the headcannon where James almost never blushes, but when he does it's mostly at the tip of his ears. I mean you can't be a good prankster if you blushed every time you got suspected and tried to deny it right_

 _ALSO, it seems that when I spelt things with the american english. It's so weird to me to do that, which is why i edited it with the "traditional english". Besides, Harry Potter is technically British so I found it odd to write with american english. Idk. Pet Peeves._


	5. Drabble 5

Roxanne stares at the skyline of the city from the balcony of her hotel room, a content sigh escaping her lips.

The Weasley girl had been staying in New York for about two weeks now, at a rather fancy hotel one of her muggle friend's father owned. She went to numerous famous landmarks and muggle shops around the place, and she was, indeed, mesmerised by its beauty.

But New York was no London. New York wasn't home.

She was too deep in thoughts when strong, but gentle and familiar, arms have wrapped around her waist. Slightly jumping in surprise, she turns around, and a smile takes over her place.

" _Daddy!_ " She hugs her father tight, placing her head by his chest as she hears him give a chuckle, and feels her hair being messed up.

Call her _Daddy's Little Princess_ or something among those lines, whatever, she wouldn't care one bit. _Heck, she would probably be hella proud of it._ Her father was cool and totally fun, after all.

She lets go from the hug, but the smile still remains on her face.

"What are you doing here?" A mock look of hurt arose on his face, and he put a hand at his chest dramatically.

"Ouch, Roxy. Can't I visit my favourite daughter?" Roxanne visibly face palms.

"I am your _only_ daughter." She says in a monotone.

"Exactly. But I've got news."

"What? Scorpius and Rose finally admitted to liking each other? And Scorpius got hexed when uncle Ron found out? Or maybe uncle Ron got hexed by Auntie Hermione because he tried hexing Scorpius? Any of those would've been _great_ to watch!" Once more, George laughs.

"Oh I wish. It's been too long, even _Ron_ has had suspicions on the two already, and he's almost as dense as a _rock_. And those two getting hexed would've been equally as hilarious, no offense to Malfoy, _or my brother_." George checks his watch.

"Agh, no time to waste. Let me get straight to the point; Victoire's giving birth." Roxanne's eyes widened.

"Umm let me get the water so we can go ahead and spit it out." She jokingly says, but continues.

"You serious? As in- right _now_?!"

"Yes right now! At this moment!"

"For Merlin' sake.. _Shit_! I'm too young to have a niece or nephew or _whatever_ weird _veela_ , _werewolf_ , _metamorphagus_ _hybrid_ those two have made! Oh my gosh- I'm an Aunt at _nineteen_! I feel so old.."

"Imagine what your Aunt Ginny felt! And what Lily feels now! Both of them- aunts at _sixteen_!"

But Roxanne didn't even heard that part. She was already packing clothes a week's worth into her backpack, quickly zipping it up.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go! If I'm going to be an aunt at 19, I should at least be a hella good one."

* * *

 _Author's Note : Derived and Revised from MY Harry Potter Next Gen Blog, thenextgenconfessestoall .tumblr .com_

 _I personally like this one, go 11 or 12, probably 12, year old me! I like the idea that Roxanne is a daddy's girl, I like their bond. I added a couple things here and there, changed some spellings from american english to british english just because I'm used to writing in british english and HP is british technically and all._


	6. Drabble 6

_Seven minutes in Heaven: James II and Alice II_

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" James asked Alice, who just nodded.

They were playing _Seven minutes in heaven_ , and James just couldn't fathom _why_ in Circe's sake did Alice decide to join in when she _perfectly_ knew she would _automatically_ be paired up with him.

After all, _everyone_ knew how crazy Alice had moulded James into. And they were getting closer and closer recently, people have had their suspicions on whether they've been secretly kissing each other in the broom closets during their nightly patrols as Head Boy and Head Girl.

"You know, we could just stay here and just talk like we normally do, or do _nothing at all_ , yeah?" He continued. " _Of course_ I know," Alice replied with hesitance visible in her voice. "I just.. _Want to follow the actual rules of this game?_ " They both knew that what she had said was more of a question, _a hopeful suggestion_ , rather than a statement.

" _Really?_ " James asked, sounding a bit cocky than he had meant to be. He moved his body closer to her own, so that he was face to face with her. "Because if I didn't know you like I do," James breathed out, both of their hearts thumping in a fast beat, like cheetahs on the prowl. "I'd say that you _fancied_ -"

He was cut off. But this time, it was not with a _slap_ , or a _hex._ Instead _,_ he was cut off with her _soft_ and _delicate_ lips, that were pressed onto his.

A smile graced upon his lips, and he responded, as if on instinct, and poured in just as much passion, if not more, into the kiss; because for years he _finally_ got what he wanted, what he needed so _badly_ it drove him practically _insane_.

Alice pulled back, a lovely tinge of pink resting on her cheeks, though her grin was wide and contagious he couldn't help but grin back. He pulled her back in, _because oh god she was just so addicting_ , and she ran her fingers through his messy hair. The door knob was unlocked, and they heard someone push the door wide open, which meant that their seven minutes were over, but they did not stop, and they could hear the cat calls and whistling behind the door, cheers erupting.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _Derived and Revised from MY Harry Potter Next Gen Blog, thenextgenconfessestoall .tumblr .com_

 _I'm awfully proud of this one. I MEAN IT GOT 150 NOTES ON TUMBLR COME ON. People on my blog seem to be sluts for Jalice just like me hahha. I had to edit a couple things that seemed a bit awkward, and added a few statements that i feel would add to the vibe of the drabble_


	7. Drabble 7

Molly Weasley II treating the clan to a muggle restaurant.

* * *

"What are these stick things?" Fred Weasley II wondered picking the piece of wood that laid on the table beside his plate.

"Hmm.. They pass the wand length.. Oh, are they wands? _Fred_ , they could be wands." Roxanne answered her brother, curious about the objects as well.

Lily gasped as she listened to the siblings talk. "Oh my gosh do muggles have _wands_?"

" _Fred_ , _Roxy_ , _Lily_! Hush! They might think were odd and suspicious as were talking about our _wands_! And to answer you question they are _chopsticks_. They are basically spoons and forks for noodles and-"

James Sirius Potter had cut off his cousin. "Why can't we just eat them with ordinary utensils then?"

"James! These _are_ ordinary. Just, maybe not for us in the west but-"

"I mean, who even cares about utensils. Let's just slurp the soup from our bowls and grab them with our hands!"

"James, that's like, really gross. Besides, it's in the rules that we have to eat properly. If we don't show proper demeanour and respect to tradition we will get kicked out of here!" Molly interjected.

"Oh come on, Molly. Since _when_ did we ever follow the rules? It's known that _we,_ as a clan, can _never_ stay out of trouble."

"Yeah this is all touching but who gives a damn about how we eat. As long as we actually get to eat something good them I'm fine."

"We second you, Hugo."

* * *

 _Author's Note : It lacks description definitely because in the original one it was only conversation. I tried to edit this a bit but I couldnt seem to get inspired on what to put so i just added very little additions and removed some parts. As always, derived and revised from my tumblr blog thenextgenconfessestoall_


	8. Drabble 8

Quidditch. It was natural that the children of Harry and Ginny Potter would love Quidditch. James Sirius Potter was no exception. You would probably think he was the reincarnation of Oliver Wood. Well, that's actually his son, Alexander Wood, but y'know. But the point was, nothing could distract him from Quidditch.

Well,maybe that was a lie. One thing, or person to be precise, that could distract James from Quidditch was the brunette who played chaser for Ravenclaw, Alice Augusta Longbottom.

James knew he was screwed.

It was the final game of the season. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. James Potter gave his team mates the usual pep talk, and shook hands with the Team Captain of Ravenclaw that year, who just so happened to be his own cousin, Rose Weasley. Then, they all flew off on their broomsticks.

Gryffindor was on the lead at 70 points, though Ravenclaw behind by just 10 points.

70-70 to Ravenclaw! The goal was shot by the very attractive Alice Longbottom!" The commentator, Calem Jordan, a 7th year Ravenclaw said, winking at Alice while said girl's father, Professor Neville Longbottom, who was viewing the match as well, smacked him on the head.

James started to fume a bit, and a bludger almost hit him in the head. The commentator smirked and added. "Oh no need to be jealous, James. We all know she's _your_ girl" Alice gave a tiny grin as Prof. Longbottom smacked his head again.

From all that flying, Alice's bun let loose, and her wild hair flew around with her. The Gryffindor keeper failed to block the goal, again. "80-70! Ravenclaws are leading!" Jordan jumped, and even if Prof. Longbottom was frowning a bit, due to his house being Gryffindor, he still clapped for his daughter.

The Gryffindors were all depending on James now, but what can he do when he's completely mesmerised by the scent of her hair, it's Cinnamon by the way, when he zoomed beside her, attempting to get the quaffle.

Alice seemed to notice the weakness, as she continued to play with her hair, just flying around, swishing and flicking them practically in his face.

Let's just say it was lucky Lily caught the snitch, or Ravenclaw would have won the damn Quidditch Cup.

James ran a hand through his messy hair. Why did he have to get distracted by the brunette today of all days. Why did he have to fall for the chaser of the opposing team?

Or to be precise, why did Alice have to be a Ravenclaw?

* * *

 _Author's Note: As always, derived and revised from my tumblr blog, thenextgenconfessestoall_

 _I edited a couple things here and there, removed some things that i felt were kinda ridiculous. I envision Alice as a Gryffindor, but I also kind of like how Alice goes against James in Quidditch and that's entertaining to me.. And the 46 people who liked the drabble when I posted it on tumblr._


	9. Drabble 9

_This was a request from someone on Tumblr, in which Scorpius and Rose live together in a flat after graduating Hogwarts, not yet discovering feelings for each other._

* * *

"Delivery for Rose Weasley!" Scorpius hears a man's voice outside their apartment, who Scorpius thinks belongs to some muggle delivery guy. He opens the door and a man who was a head shorter than him, wearing some ridiculous uniform, was standing there, a vase with roses in his arms.

Scorpius kind of just stands there for a moment, thinking who could possibly have sent her those roses, because for all he knew, it definitely _wasn't_ him.

The delivery man seemed to be irritated, as he gave a loud cough that brought him back to reality. Scorpius quickly signed some papers and placing the vase gently on a dresser, slammed the door, to which the man outside was unlucky of.

Scorpius picked up the vase again, sat down on the couch and stared at it. Rose and him only got this flat a month ago, surely she couldn't have some muggle admirers already.

 _But_ , with someone as _intelligent, independent, brave, strong, and beauti- pretty_ as her, it _was_ possible.

Maybe it was someone back from Hogwarts? Derek Finnegan has been eyeing her like a piece of meat ever since 5th year. And Scorpius was sure they were a _lot_ more others he had yet to know of.

And, if he remembered correctly, she did participate in that ridiculous program Hogwarts had hosted. It was where they received pen pals from other Wizarding schools.

Much to the young Malfoy's distress, she had received the apparent _heartthrob_ of Durmstrang. It was possible. Rose did go through a phase where she would talk about him _nonstop_ for an hour or two.

Scorpius checked the tag as to make it easier to know, and it only added up to more curiosity as the sender didn't address who he was, but only stated such: _To my everblooming Rose,_

Scorpius was deeply annoyed, because as a person who was known to solve things fast, he felt rather stupid.

He resided to the option he didn't want to choose. Ask Rose. This was because it felt as though he was surrendering to her, his best-friend and academic rival, that he couldn't solve a puzzle _this_ easy. And because Rose might question his curiosity. He didn't have a choice though.

Scorpius checked his watch. It was already 5 in the afternoon, which means Rose would be arriving any second now. Scorpius was right, as he heard a familiar voice calling for his name, ringing the doorbell. Scorpius stood up to get the door, to which he was greeted with a warm hug and a kiss on a cheek, something that they did all the time, likewise a tradition of sorts. Today, though, Scorpius felt _odd_ about it.

The pair just sat down, not saying much. Rose was scribbling something furiously on a roll of parchment, pausing to think once in a while. Scorpius just stared at Rose, the vase of roses, and back again. Finally, Scorpius, getting tired of the silence, speaks.

"Hey, did you know you received a vase of roses today?" Before he could mention anything else, Rose sat up straight and faced him.

"Oh, _I know_. Dad said he and mum wanted to send me something." As she grinned cheekily, she went back to her parchment. Scorpius sat there, dumbfounded, a pink tinge appearing on his face.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This is one of my longer ones, the ones that reach up to 500+ words. I personally like this, so i didn't edit too much. Im pretty proud of this one too since it got 62 notes on tumblr so yeah._


End file.
